everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Outskirts (Halo 2)
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOOdt5tzK_k {Cutscene}] Three Pelicans rocket away from ''In Amber Clad, jet engines thundering, and spear out towards New Mombasa. The Assault Carrier hovers high over the city, Gravity Lift engaged.)'' *'Cortana (COM)': "The message just repeats. Regret, Regret, Regret." The Master Chief watches from the stern of a Pelican as the clouds roll by below. *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "Catchy. Any idea what it means?" A convoy of Warthogs are seen as the Pelicans pass over them. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Dear Humanity...we regret being alien bastards. We regret coming to Earth." Inside the cockpit of the Pelican, Johnson leans against the bulkhead behind the two pilots. *'Sergeant Johnson': "And we most definitely regret that the Corps just blew up our raggedy-ass fleet!" *'Pilots': (in unison) "Oo-rah!" *'Cortana (COM)': "Regret is a name, Sergeant. The name of one of the Covenant's religious leaders. A Prophet. He's on that carrier, and he's calling for help." A Marine sniper-spotter team lies prone on a rooftop, and the Pelicans fly over their position. *'Marine (COM)': "Immediate: Grid kilo two-three is hot. Recommend mission abort." *'Pilot (COM)': "Roger, recon. (to Johnson) It's your call, Sarge." *'Sergeant Johnson': "We're going in. Get tactical, Marines!" '' Cut to the Pelican's troop bay. A Marine loads rounds into his Battle Rifle and cocks the gun, and a sharpshooter examines a magazine before slotting it into his Sniper Rifle. A third Marine puts on a helmet,tapping it to make sure it's tight. Master Chief stands silently, gazing at the streets below. *'Lord Hood (COM)': "Master Chief, get aboard that carrier, and secure the Prophet of Regret. This is the only place on Earth the Covenant decided to land. That Prophet is going to tell us why." *'Pilot': "Thirty seconds out. Stand by to...whoa." The pilot goes silent as a huge Scarab comes into view. Its leg spears a truck which explodes, then its main gun focuses and fires, destroying the lead Pelican. The two other Pelicans veer off, as Plasma Turrets on the Scarab's back turrets track them. The leftward dropship, with Johnson and the Chief on board, catches a burst of plasma on its right flank, flips inverted, hits a building, and slides through a low brick wall, before blacking out the frame. *'{''Gameplay}' ''The Master Chief regains consciousness. Cortana: *(Easy): "You all right, Chief?' *(Normal): "Hey, (fakes tapping helmet) "Wake up." *(Heroic): "Talk to me, should I start CPR? What's going on?" *(Legendary): "Blink if you can hear me, Chief." They'll Regret That Too *'Sergeant Johnson': "Shake it off, Marines. Clear the crash site! Go, go, go!" As the Chief and the rest of the team arrive at a bombed-out building and a firefight breaks out. *'Marine': "Secure this area! Dig in fella's! For now, this is home." *'Marine': "Hoo-rah!' Covenant Elites and Grunts appear in the area, and upon sighting the team they open fire. *'Sergeant Johnson': "If they didn't know we're here before, they do now." A few Covenant troops including Jackal Snipers appear on the rooftops. *'Sergeant Johnson': "Yep, here they come! Up high!" *'Sergeant Johnson': "I don't wanna kill ya, you're just too ugly to let live!" After the first wave of Covenant forces are killed *'Sergeant Johnson': "More on the street, left side!" After the second wave of Covenant are killed Jackals and a Minor Elite appear through the path you came in. *'Sergeant Johnson': "We got Jackals in the courtyard!" Later, a group of Drones flies into the courtyard. *'Sergeant Johnson': "Buggers, headin' over the rooftops!" Another wave of Covenant attacks again. *'Sergeant Johnson': "Across the street! Down low!" Later, the sound of a Phantom dropship engines drifts over the rooftop. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Eyes up! Phantom's back!" Once the Phantom drops off the another wave of Covenant and they are killed, another Pelican arrives, hovering over the courtyard. *'Pilot (COM)': "My girl's a little big for that courtyard, Sergeant. I see a good LZ on the other side of these buildings. Meet you there, over." *'Sergeant Johnson': "Copy that. Someone get a satchel on the gate!" Before anyone gets a chance to reach for a satchel, the gates begin to shake, raising dust. A few seconds later, it breaks, and a pair of Hunters arrive. *'Cortana': "Hunters!" *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Stand back, Marines. Let the Chief show you how it's done!" Once the Hunters are down. *'Cortana (COM)': "Second squad, this is Cortana. What's your status, over?" *'Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker (COM)': "We're operational ma'am... barely. Our pilots didn't make it." *'Cortana (COM)': "Find a hole, stay put. We'll come to you." When the team reaches the second courtyard and they encounter another Jackal sniper with other Jackal ranks supporting it. *'Marine': "The only thing worse than Jackals...Jackals with sniper rifles!" When the team reaches the far courtyard, the Pelican drops off Marines. *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "Sergeant, I need you on that bird." *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Ma'am?" *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "My Pelicans are going to start airlifting armor and reinforcements into the city. They'll need an escort that isn't afraid of a little hostile ground fire." *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Understood. I'll keep an eye on 'em. Chief ... good luck." Sergeant Johnson climbs aboard the Pelican and dusts off. Once the Chief and the marines reach the Second squad's position. *'GSGT Stacker': "Chief! Glad you could make it. Crash site's on the other side of this hotel, Chief. Covenant are crawling all over it. Follow me." As the Sergeant and the Chief moves into the darkened hotel... *'Sergeant Stacker': "Stay outta sight." Grunts and Elites come through the dark corridors. Stacker and some Marines fire on them. Emerging from the Hotel, they spot a Phantom dropping off several Grunts. *'Sergeant Stacker': "You make my mother-in-law look pretty!" A couple of marines pull up in a Warthog, honking the horn for the Chief. *'Marine': "Special delivery from Commander Keyes, Chief." *'Cortana (COM)': "The highest concentration of Covenant ground troops is directly below the carrier. I don't think they want you to get on board." *'Cortana (COM)': "That bridge is the most direct route to the city center." A Day at the Beach *'Marine': "Oh man, I love the beach..." *'Chips Dubbo': "I hope you packed a suit, mate!" *'Cortana (COM)': "Cut the chatter...we got trouble." As the Chief navigates the beaches. *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "Chief, the carrier just launched a wave of pods. They're inbound on your position!" Covenant Orbital Insertion Pods slam down on the beach all around the Chief, and armed Elites spring out of them. *'Cortana': "This tunnel leads up to the bridge. It's full of rats, if you know what I mean... But it sure beats swimming." As the Chief moves into the highway tunnel Speed Zone Ahead *'Cortana': "I've been analyzing the Covenant tactical chatter. They're surprised, confused... I don't think they expected us to be here. Not you and me...all of us...humanity, on Earth. Odd, I know, but it does help explain why they came here with such a small fleet." Throughout the tunnel the team of Warthog(s) encounter many Covenant positions consisting of Ghosts, Plasma Turrets and a few Battlefield Methane Tanks. When the Chief comes across a group of Shadows in the inner tunnels. *'Cortana': "The Covenant must be trying to regroup. Don't let them." The Chief destroys the Shadows, passes through another Covenant defensive position and approaches the exit of the tunnel. Fades to black. Level ends.